


Boots

by LadyScarlettDixon



Series: Acts of Love [6]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BSW2k18, Bethyl Smut Week, Bethyl Smut Week 2k18, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Guard Tower, NSFW, Prison, Season/Series 04, Vaginal Fingering, Zombie Apocalypse, daryl x beth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyScarlettDixon/pseuds/LadyScarlettDixon
Summary: Beth visits Daryl in the prison guard tower where he decides to reciprocate what she did for him in his cell only days before much to Beth’s enjoyment - ZA.





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a deleted scene I had written for my story ‘A Happy Ending’ a long time ago and it’s just been sitting on my laptop doing nothing, so I tweaked it a bit as I thought it fit well with the prompt.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When Beth enters the guard tower with his supper in hand Daryl immediately realises this is the first time they’ve been truly alone since he came for her in his cell and it sends a wave of heat and anticipation flowing through him. He hasn’t gotten to reciprocate what she did for him yet and it’s all he’s been able to think about. He worries sometimes she will start to ignore or hide from him but she’s done nothing of the sort, instead she’s just been herself; looking after everyone and giving him these smiles and secret little grins when no one is watching causing him to shiver.

She hands him a bowl of rice with a sweet smile but he places it on the floor unable to take his eyes from her. She’s wearing cut-off jeans with a tight white tank top to help stave off the heat and he can see sweat beading on her chest and neck making her hair curl as it tries to escape her hair tie. He notices her signature cowboy boots are not on her feet and he finds it an odd sight, he can’t remember if he’d ever seen her without them. She’s wearing a yellow pair of Converse and he can see her white socks above the tongue of the shoe.

She watches him as he looks her over, knowing what he’s thinking; they’re finally alone.

Daryl looks so good right now, standing before her wearing a dark shirt with his trademark cut-off sleeves showing off his muscled arms that shine with a sheen of sweat. She guesses the leather vest is missing because it would be too hot to wear. Beth’s mouth waters for him, she’s been thinking of nothing but him moaning and coming for her these past few days and all she wants is to do it over and over again. But that’s not all she had thought of, his question about if she would let him reciprocate – and not only because she did it for him but that he wants to do it too – wouldn’t leave her mind, and it had her brain wandering to what he would do to her and how it would feel to have his big rough hands on her soft skin.

“I shouldn’t distract you from guard duty,” Beth says letting him now she knows exactly what he’s thinking.

“Not much to be distracted from,” Daryl states looking out the window briefly making her do the same, he’s right but that can change in a moment she thinks to herself as she watches the sun descending to meet the horizon. “Besides,” he shrugs looking back at her. “We’ll hear a herd or car a good way off.”

“What are ya gonna do?” she asks him a little nervously.

“Whatever ya want me t’. You can leave right now or stay for a bit, keep me company,” Daryl suddenly seems shy again and she’s quickly learning she really likes this side of him; it contrasts beautifully with his rough dangerous appearance, the absolute meaning of _‘don’t judge a book by its cover.’_

“Where’re your boots?” he suddenly questions her.

“Oh, they’re too hot to wear and I found these and thought they were cute.” She shrugs at him bouncing on her toes a little, Daryl just nods his head before checking the area again.

“You gonna eat your food or …?”

_“Or?”_ he asks playfully with a lift of his eyebrows and a smirk on his lips.

“Or you know …” She grasps her hands behind her back to stop her fidgeting but she can’t stop the toe of her shoe tracing an imaginary line in the hard floor. “Fool around. Since we’d hear anything coming before we saw it and all.” Beth asks shyly and she sees him swallow heavily before looking around the room seemingly thinking of something before his eyes land on the chair in the corner of the guard tower then shoot back to her with a smirk.

Her body is tingling with anticipation, her panties already getting wet and her breathing is getting faster from her aroused state. Daryl stalks to the metal chair and drags it to the middle of the room turning it to face her before he sits down knees spread and pats his thigh causing her pussy to pulse hungrily.

She walks to him slowly never taking her eyes from his, they’re so intensely focused on her she feels like prey caught in a skilled hunter’s sights and a shudder wracks through her body as she stops between his legs and then settles her ass on his thigh, wrapping her right arm behind his broad shoulders her fingers immediately threading into his dark hair her while her left grips onto her thigh. Daryl’s eyes travel down her body taking in every inch of her before meeting her eyes again his pupils now blown wide with desire. He wraps one arm around her back, his hand gripping her left hip, his other hand comes to rest onto her right knee making it jump and Beth laugh softly.

“Did your boyfriends ever do this for ye?” Beth swallows thickly at hid deep gravelly words being whispered in her ear as he nuzzles his face into her neck breathing her in and the feel of his scruff scraping roughly on her sensitive skin makes her shiver. His hand gently tickling up the inside of her thigh has stolen her voice so she shakes her head no in answer.

“No?” his hand stops suddenly and she clears her throat searching for her voice.

“No, never did anything but kissing,” Beth tells him distractedly while praying his hand continues its path back up to the throbbing centre of her legs, and he does just that but then he stops before touching the hem of her shorts to travel back down to her knee and back up again driving her wild and making her so wet for him that she can actually smell her desire in the air, just like he said he had done in his cell.

Daryl kisses along her neck and jaw and up to her cheek before hesitating over her lips. He’s suddenly unsure but her breathy plea and heavy dark eyes has him kissing her harshly prying her lips open so he can plunge his tongue into her wet mouth to swirl roughly with her own. She moans when he bites her bottom lip and he grips her thigh hard and when the side of her knee pushes against Daryl’s hard cock it makes him groan before he pulls away from her lips so he can see her beautiful face.

They’re both breathing hard and when his hand moves back towards her heat he keeps his eyes locked on hers.

“Daryl, please,” She whimpers as her hips roll forward, her ass rubbing his thigh with her movement making his cock strain against his pants. Daryl rubs his thumb along the hem of her shorts on the inside of her thigh sending goose-bumps rising across her skin, and her skin is so soft against his rough hands he wants to feel and see every inch of her but not just yet; that will have to wait.

“Tell me what ye want Beth,” he murmurs to her, he has to be sure, has to hear her ask for it.

“I want you to … to make me cum … please. I wanna know what it feels like,” she nearly gasps out making him pause.

“You’re tellin’ me you never touched yourself before,” he sounds disbelieving, eyebrow raised.

“I have I just … I’ve never been able to make myself come,” she replies blushing. “There were always people around and I could never think of anything that would help me get there, so I’d just give up.” He just shakes his head at her sympathetically before a smirk slowly appears on his lips.

Daryl rubs a hand up her back and grips the back of her neck making her shiver, his other hand moving up over her shorts and palming her between her legs causes her hips to buck into him and a sweet pressure to spread over her tingling folds. Her hands grip tightly onto his wrist silently pleading for more friction.

“Ya want me to touch your pussy?” Daryl rumbles

“Oh my god yes Daryl, please,” she begs, hearing him ask her that has her flooding into her panties again.

“You love that word don’t ye _‘please?’_ ” he imitates her mockingly making her dig her nails into his shoulder in punishment and he laughs, and that sound has her heart soaring. She’s never heard him properly laugh like that before, not a chuckle or a snigger but an actual happy laugh.

So she replies with an honest breathy, “Yes.” Not really caring why she likes saying please to him so much.

He’s rubbing his hand up and down caressing her over her shorts and she just wants them off of her and his fingers in her wet pussy already.

“Take them off Daryl,” Beth demands, not recognising her own voice.

“What’s the magic word?” Daryl growls against her throat hungrily.

“Please,” she whines like she knows he wants to hear it, and she realizes she isn’t the only one who likes her pleading.

Daryl quickly stands her up between his legs turning her by her hips to face him, he unbuttons her jeans making her gulp and then he roughly yanks her shorts down her quivering legs and it all happens so fast she’s left standing there head spinning with her shorts around her ankles. She braces her hands on his shoulders as he looks up at her and then he scans out the windows around them but she can’t move her eyes from him. He’s still trying to protect everyone even while being so thoroughly distracted, it makes her smile and want him even more.

The vision Beth creates standing there before him takes his breath away; skin flushed, chest heaving and her whole-body trembling with excitement. But it’s her eyes that hold him; her lids heavy, pupils blown completely and he can’t believe he’s made her into this turned on mess in front of him, a beautiful sexy mess, he thinks with a grin. Beth’s panties are cotton and light blue like her eyes and he notices a wetness darkening some of the fabric between her thighs soaking in and making it cling to her wet lips. He runs his hands up the back of her silky thighs over her round ass, up her curved back and around to her middle under her tank top, and her hands now grips his forearms. He runs the tips of his fingers down over her belly button to the elastic of her panties putting a finger inside to tug the elastic away from her belly and let it snap back to her skin making her jump. He remembers with a smile her doing something like that to him.

Daryl hooks his fingers into the side of her panties watching her face for any signs of her not wanting this and seeing nothing but some nervousness and a lot of arousal he pulls them down her long smooth legs to her ankles. She doesn’t step out of them and he doesn’t tell her to, liking the image of her panties and shorts around her ankles covering her shoes for some reason plus she might have to yank them back up quickly if they’re disturbed by something but he ain’t too worried, no one ever keeps him company up here, giving him some time alone. But he doesn’t want to be alone right now he thinks as he looks at the damp blonde curls between her legs making his mouth go dry and his cock twitch painfully against his zipper.

Daryl looks up into her eyes as she watches him look at her pussy and she feels shy all of a sudden; this is the most naked she’s been in front of anyone before but when he looks up at her, his eyes hold so much awe and desire she doesn’t care that she’s the most vulnerable she’s ever felt before because she wants him and she trusts him with every part of her.

“Daryl,” she moans when he raises her top a little, eyes on her flat belly.

“Look at ya,” Daryl whispers leaning down, his lips gently kissing below her belly button making her stomach clench. ”Fuckin’ beautiful,” he murmurs against her skin, breath fanning across her stomach and down between her legs when he rests his forehead where his lips were. His hands go around to her ass squeezing and kneading her cheeks before moving back around to her front.

“Touch me Daryl, please god stop teasing,” Beth whines at him making him chuckle a little. He obliges her and parts her glistening folds with his thick fingers, gently teasing her opening he gathers her wetness there to slide his fingers up to swirl them around and against her throbbing clit. Beth moans deeply, her legs nearly buckling with the intense pleasure searing into her.

“You’re fucking soakin’ Beth.” Daryl growls out, watching the pleasure dance over her face and body. “Turn around.” He says and she obliges, having to shuffle since her ankles are caught still and she giggles at how she must look, Beth looks back to his face to see him smiling softly at her actions. Daryl pulls her back onto his lap right on his hard cock this time and she grinds her ass into his jeans making him groan into her neck. He suddenly slouches in the chair pulling her higher up his erection by her hips making her squeak in surprise as her feet leave the floor and she can feel the vibration of him laugh on her back against his chest when he pulls her back to him. She grips the back of his neck with her right hand, while her left grasps his tan forearm against her stomach, holding her tight to him.

“Daryl what are you doing?” Beth laughs.

“Put your feet on my knees girl,” Daryl whispers hotly, straight into her ear making her skin tingle. She does as she’s told, lifting her feet from between his legs and onto his knees and he reaches forward to pull the right side of her panties and shorts over her shoe and leaves them hanging from her other ankle. He abruptly parts his knees spreading hers wider at the same time and she moans feeling a powerful pulse of pleasure surge from her clit throughout her shaking, heaving body.

“Oh god.” Beth whimpers when both his hands settle on her inner thighs just grazing her sensitized lips, he begins massaging her there making her thrust her hips back and forth along his cock. Daryl’s hands travel up across her stomach hips and up her sides under her tank to rest on her cotton covered breasts squeezing them before burrowing under her bra to brush her nipples with his thumbs and then tug at them making her hips roll in longing for him to touch her pussy again. This feels so good, so amazingly good she feels likes she’s about to combust.

Daryl’s leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck as his right hand slides down over her belly button to her mound making her gulp in anticipation. His thick calloused fingers are caressing her wet folds again and she moans out her pleasure to him throwing her head back on his shoulder.

“Shit Beth,” Daryl groans deeply into her ear and she grinds her ass against him spreading her knees more making him glad she’s not wearing her boots today, those heels would hurt with the way her feet were braced on his thighs.

“What abou’ you?” she barely manages to ask the breathy question, she wants to touch his cock again, she wants to make him come too.

“This is all for you today girl,” Daryl pulls on her nipple at the same time he pinches her clit nearly making her shriek aloud, her hand pulling on his hair.

“Sshhh, don’t make me gag you, gotta be quiet Greene,” he demands in a low rumble.

“Yes sir, Mr Dixon,” Beth replies, meaning it to sound cheeky but her desire for him makes it sound more wanton than anything.

“Good girl,” he soothes and her hips buck at his words and she moans out low and long. She really fucking liked it when he said those words, Daryl can tell from her pussy clenching while he teases her tight opening.

“Ye like that huh? Being such a good girl for me,” Daryl doesn’t know where those words come from, he was never much for dirty talk – or any kind of talking for that matter – when he was with a woman. But Beth just seems to pull it out of him, making it feel natural and he knows she likes it, likes it a lot if her dripping pussy is anything to go by.

“Yes. I do. I love it,” she manages to chokes out, her whole focus centred on his exploring fingers on her pussy.

“Ya want me to put my finger in your pussy?” he whispers in her ear and she turns her head to reply while he swirls his wet fingers against her aching clit, winding her body tighter and tighter.

“Fuck yes, Daryl please,” Beth sobs against the side of his face, her hot breath fanning across his skin.

“Ya got a dirty mouth on ya girl,” Daryl admonishes with a gentle tap to her clit making her whimper. Dragging that word from her sweet mouth has his cock throbbing ravenously for her, and when all she can manage in reply is a slight nod of her head he kisses her soft lips, thrusting his tongue inside while at the same time he pushes his middle finger into her tight wet pussy feeling her clench tight at his intrusion.

“Relax Beth, gotta let me in,” Daryl’s voice is so soft and gentle against her lips like she’s never heard before and his eyes are so close to hers she melts into him like he instructed; her muscles loosening and her knees falling open even more when her feet shift up higher on his thighs.

Daryl gently pushes a finger inside her pussy, slowly pumping into her deeper and deeper. The intrusion doesn’t hurt at all but it’s quickly feeling good instead of odd and soon her hips start rolling forward pushing into his hand as he fucks her with his thick digit gaining speed until he pulls out making her groan into his mouth only for him to rub her clit some more, but before long he’s pushing back into her tight wet heat making her moan for him.

“So tight sweetheart, so wet for me,” Daryl murmurs to her and hearing that little pet name makes her walls clench tightly around his finger as her lower belly clenches in pleasure. Beth pussy is so hot and needy, she’s never been this turned on before and it’s a lot to take in all at once; her shaking legs, her pounding heart and her heavy breathing is nothing compared to feeling Daryl’s heavy breaths heating her neck or his hips grinding into her ass as he grunts when she clenches around his sliding wet finger inside her.

Daryl knows she’s about to come and if she keeps up with her grinding and moaning his name he’s pretty sure he’ll come in his pants like a horny schoolboy. He wants to push another finger inside her but he doesn’t think she’s ready yet; still feeling so tight around his digit. So he pumps harder instead rubbing the pad of his finger against her walls curling it inside her. He moves his left hand from her nipple down to her clit to swirl his fingers around that throbbing bundle of nerves. He quickens his pace, feeling her clench tighter around him nearing her first orgasm and Daryl can’t wait to see it. He loves that he’s the one getting to give her this for the first time, getting to see her like this when no one ever has, even herself.

When Daryl’s hand moves to her clit Beth knows the immense pleasure she’s experiencing is leading her up to something amazing and as it builds and builds in her lower stomach her hips thrusting faster and faster into his hand unabashedly and she moans his name desperately her nails digging into his arm and shoulder. Suddenly her back arches body tensing up as an explosion of monumental bliss roars through her.

When Beth’s back arches and her cunt tightens so much his finger is pushed out of her and at her first loud cry as she orgasms he clamps his wet hand over her mouth the other furiously rubbing her clit as she comes. He’s never seen anything more fucking stunning than her in this moment and as she floods her juices onto his jean covered cock wailing against his hand making his hips jerk into her rolling hips has him coming in his boxers while growling intensely into her straining neck.

They’re both panting for air shuddering with aftershocks in the aftermath of their release barely able to think let alone speak as they settle back into their bodies.

“Wow,” It’s all she can manage to say and it doesn’t even cover what she just experienced felt like.

“Yeah,” Daryl replies with a sigh.

“You came?” she asks him.

“Mhhhmm.”

“Good, you’re so good Daryl, shit.” Beth sighs. “Thank you, that was … gosh,” she giggles, unable to find words.

“My pleasure,” he says it seriously, no hint of a smile only a heat in his eyes and a possessive grip to his hands on her slick skin and it makes her quiver in his arms. “Ya better get back, they’re probably wondering where ye are.” Daryl squeezes her hips and she nods leaning her head against the side of his and he turns his face to capture her lips and slip his tongue into her mouth to glide against hers languidly. But she does have to go so she pulls away pecking him once more before placing her feet on the ground while he helps her stand.

Standing on her shaky legs with her back to him she feels him lightly slap her ass inducing a surprised squeak from her flashing him a disbelieving look with a teasing glint in her eyes making him chuckle. He leans forward reaching for her panties and shorts helping her foot back into them before slipping them back up her legs covering her up once more. She turns to face him pushing his hair from his handsome face, his eyes watching her.

“I wanna do this again but it’s so hard to find privacy here,” Beth pouts playfully at him somehow still a little nervous that this will end in some way, but he nods his head gently before replying.

“Yeah, we’ll figure something out,” Daryl’s confident of that, there’s nothing that could keep him away from this girl anymore, except maybe herself and that surprisingly isn’t happening. He wonders how long this will last but stops that thought right there before it grows and kills the contentment he’s feeling.

“Okay,” Beth replies with a grin and bends to kiss his cheek softly and whisper her thanks for making her feel that amazing in his ear before she breezes from the guard tower leaving her intoxicating scent on his skin and clothes.

Daryl stands finally, walking out to the railing to scan the area and he just catches sight of Beth’s blonde ponytail disappearing into the prison taking the light with her as the sun fully vanishes past the horizon bringing on the night.

**Author's Note:**

> A note also to say that tomorrows prompt ‘Bite’ will be chapter 2 of ‘Prove It’ the one-shot I wrote for the Bethyl Smut Week bonus day a couple weeks ago, a few people requested I continue it and I couldn’t say no :)
> 
> So hopefully I’ll hear from you guys; I hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
